Fire control mechanisms used in semiautomatic handguns oftentimes utilize striker-type firing pins. In handguns that employ a striker-type firing pin, the trigger is connected to a trigger bar. Movement of the trigger causes movement of the trigger bar, which, in certain embodiments, causes a sear to rotate about a pivot point. The sear is typically an elongated element that is rotatable about a pivot point located substantially at one end thereof. Upon rotation of the sear, a spring is compressed, and an upper portion of the sear is displaced relative to the firing pin. When the sear is displaced a sufficient distance to clear a depending leg of the firing pin, the firing pin is urged forward by a firing pin spring and strikes the rear of an ammunition cartridge, thereby discharging the firearm.
Striker assemblies are well known in the art. Typically, a striker assembly contains several small and intricate parts. Assembly can often be difficult and costly.
For these reasons, known striker assemblies have several disadvantages. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a striker assembly with a unique design that is easy to assemble with a lower part count.